One Unnamed Tribute
by Noel Skye
Summary: One unnamed tribute lies on the ground, falling unconscious from blood loss. Alone and dying the tribute looks back on life seeking acceptance for choices made and things lost. Only when the end is truly near does the Tribute come to a conclusion about the value of life, love and fate.
1. Before I begin

I do not know what Suzanne Collins meant to convey in her book. Personally I sometimes feel that people miss many of the strong themes in the Hunger Games. Inequality, suffering, destruction. The Hunger Games is more than the love triangle most people portray it to be. The Hunger Games is a satire that appeals more to the current generation that more classical works.

Yes love is a strong theme in this book, I will not deny it. Family love and romantic love alike. It is nice to think of a strong girl like Katniss overcoming all odds. It is one of the reasons I was drawn to the series. This is a short story of an unnamed tribute. He will not be remembered as a hero. In fact his family may be the only ones who mourn him. Maybe you could take a few minutes to think about that side of the story as well? This book has so many dimensions and characters. I hope this encourages someone to look from a perspective beyond Katniss, Prim, Peeta and Gale for a moment.

I am not the best writer, I know. This may be a bit dull I don't know. I just hope I get a point across. Whatever you take from it is up to you. It might be something about the book or something about how you wasted your time. Either way it is the first thing I actually completed on here, so I'm happy with it.

This is for every unnamed tribute in the games and for every person who feels as though they cannot be as heroic or brave as Katniss. Remember that within every person is something unique and special. Something that makes them good and heroic in their own right. Something worth celebrating, loving and cherishing.

Someone who is amazing.


	2. So this is it

This was my fate, I knew it from the start. I realize that there was always a chance I could escape with my life, but having witnessed the bloodbath I am not sure I could say the same thing for my character. My morality.

I've been laying here for what seems like ages, although it is probably more along the lines of a minute. I envy that girl from district 10 or 11 (I can't actually remember which she was from). A guy snapped her neck in an instant. She went quick and painless.

Of course it had to be me lying in the dirt bleeding out. The knife slid in easy enough and the pain vanished once I became numb from the blood loss. I can't help but think what lead me up to this point. My life hadn't flashed before my eyes, however maybe that was because of my perception of time. The thoughts and memories surfacing now...could that be what people meant?

It started as faces, most of them recognizable. Then it moved to memories, some that I had supposedly long forgotten. A smile came across my face at the thought of all my life had held.


	3. Memory 1: Family

"I'll bet you can't beat me to that house and back!" Zoe called out loudly to me. She had always been competitive. Zoe had learned to walk before I did, talk before I did and even how to be competitive before I did. There was no way I could have a more insane cousin. Sometimes I wondered how we came from the same family tree.

"ONE, TWO, THREE..." She yelled before I cut in, "GO!" I bolted off while she was still a bit confused. I didn't need to look back to know that she had a grin on her face. It didn't take long for her to catch up to me. At eight years of age she had longer legs and a more practiced stride. I was barely six and probably the most turtle-paced kid in the district.

Zoe reached the wall of the house closest to use a few seconds before I did. Out of breath we fell onto the ground laughing. The smile could not be wiped off of my face, it was a moment of pure happiness.

"Hurry up kids! It's time to eat!" My mother called from a few doors down. Zoe often ate dinner with us. My parents found it was easier to feed both families together. There would only be one meal that wouldn't take much more time than if it were smaller. Combining funds also helped as well, especially during the more difficult times. I didn't know that back then however, I was oblivious to anything but what childhood in the districts had to offer.

I sat down at the small table we had. Around me sat my parents, brother, sister, Aunt, Uncle and Zoe. Tonight we were having stew. Sure it was a common meal, but it was my favourite. My mom never made the same pot. She was always making small changes so I never knew what I was going to taste. Looking back I think the surprise was what made me so excited for it. Even if I didn't like the taste I would smile and try to guess what change my mom had made.

It was half an hour before I finished. I brought the bowl up to my face and licked it clean. I liked this version. "Finish up Zoe. It'll be time for bed soon." My Aunt said softly. Zoe nodded and I pouted, "Do I have to go to bed?" I asked, turning towards my dad. He laughed and nodded, "You have school tomorrow and you can't be falling asleep then can you?" The smirk that often lay on my father's face appeared then and I pouted as a response.


	4. Memory 2: Love

I had never seen such a beautiful face. Blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves to perfect to be real. Green eyes lay on a pale face so delicate I had to wonder how she lived here. Her smile lit up the room and her stride was so graceful I thought she was some type of angel. None of this compared however, to one thought.

She was mine.

School let out and I was free for the day. It was the first day in weeks that I didn't have an after school shift. I had begun working at thirteen to help out my parents. Every little bit helped and I was glad I could do that. It did make me insanely tired though. For days I had felt nearly dead on my feet. When Cara appeared behind me and offered a friendly 'hello' I forced up an awkward smile. "Hey." I responded as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're so busy now I don't get to see you so much." She said, concern showing on her face. "You shouldn't work so hard, you'll run yourself into the ground."

Cara wanted me to have the option and I did too. We both knew, however, that I never would. I would work for the rest of my life, but if it was for those I loved then I wouldn't mind. I took her hand and walked her home. "Let me have a rest and then we can do something" I said with a genuine smile. Nobody made me feel like Cara did. I couldn't imagine ever loving another girl. Simply put no one compared to her.

I kissed her goodbye, promising I would be back in an hour or two. I should have forgone the sleep. Any extra time with her would have been worth anything I could give.


	5. Memory 3: Loss

The cry came from a place in him that he couldn't locate. Tears streamed down his face as Cara tried to console him. He felt empty. Hollow. In one moment Zoe had been taken from his life. There was no second thought about it. In a flash the television switched from her dead body to another tribute. She was gone and no longer meant anything to the Capitol. Had she meant anything ever?

Zoe had survived the starting bloodbath, quick and agile she had made her way through the games. One day at a time she survived, but she was so small. It didn't take long for another to snap her neck. Zoe had always been sure footed. It only took one slip up, he reminded himself. One mistake lead to the end.

All around him there were cries of pain an anguish. His Aunt was grasping desperately to his Uncle. His mother stood in silence, slowly coming to accept what had just happened. Everything in front of him seemed like a blur. He couldn't focus or think. His sobs stopped while his Aunt's continued. He sat on the ground, letting Cara hold him and console him like she would a child. It seemed like only yesterday that they had been playing together and attending school, however her reaping seemed like centuries away. How could that be?

The next day he would be silent and calculating. The days that followed would be similar. Months would pass before he continue on even remotely like he used to be able to. However, there would always be something missing. He would never be whole again.


	6. Memory 4: Shattered Glass

Had I heard right? Was that my name that rang out through the crowd? No it couldn't be. Zoe had been reaped only two years ago, how could I be now? The chance that two from the same family would be reaped in such close range was so remote. Somehow I seemed to think I was exempt from it all. How wrong I was.

I mindlessly made my way up towards the announcer. I didn't know the girl who was also reaped and to be honest I didn't really care. Nothing mattered anymore. Seriously how could someone like me survive? I had skills yes, but nothing to compare to those I knew who would be present. The careers. Those who had actually trained for this. WANTED this. He stood still as everyone stared at him. Not a sound could be heard and the silence surrounded him.

Time passed. My time in the Capitol was a blur. I couldn't enjoy the food or the beauty of everything. How could I? I was going to die. I tried to listen as my mentor spoke. I tried to gain sponsors through my interviews. I knew, however, that nothing was for certain. I was in the middle. I was no career who would be watched with intense interest or disgust. I was no underdog that people could root for. I was simply me.

It came then. I was shoved into an elevator and swept up to the arena. The timer counted down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2...

I couldn't watch it drop down to one.


	7. The End

Do you need to know the rest? Do you need to know the details of how I went from tribute to..well nothing? No you don't. The memories that came were not exact. There were few details but that didn't matter. What mattered were the feelings that came with them. He knew then that his life hadn't been for nothing. He had family who loved him. He had a girl who was his world. He had experienced what he was meant to, so what was wrong with that?

So his end came in a brutal way. Some would be sad for him, probably as he had for Zoe. He was lucky to have had so much and he couldn't think of anything he would have changed. His choices, whether fated or not, made him who he was. In that moment he knew who he was. With that the boy who's name no one viewing would remember, closed his eyes for the final time with a smile on his face.


End file.
